A Cor dos Olhos de Castiel
by LiaCollins
Summary: Agora chegou a vez de Dean dizer qual cor mais gosta. E o que ele falará será inesquecível para Castiel. Continuação da fic "A Cor dos Olhos de Dean" da Jen Krushnic.


**Título:** A Cor dos Olhos de Castiel

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria: **Romance, Destiel

**Advertências: **Yaoi e fluffy, ou seja conteúdo homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação:** NC-15

**Completa: **[x] Yes [] No

**Resumo: **Agora chegou a vez de Dean dizer qual cor mais gosta. E o que ele falará será inesquecível para Castiel.

* * *

**Não, eu não voltei a postar. As fics que postei em espanhol foram desafios do fórum "I'm Sherlocked" que é em espanhol e essa fic é apenas algo que prometi a Jen Krushnic faz muito tempo e só agora resolvi fazer. Ela é uma continuação da fic da Jen chamada "A Cor dos Olhos de Dean". Se vocês quiserem ler a fic dela, o link é: http*:*/*/*www*.*fanfiction*.*net*/*s*/*8034058*/* 1*/*A-Cor-dos-Olhos-de-Dean (tirem os asteriscos).**

**Jen, espero que goste! Fiz essa fic com muito carinho! Ah, essa ainda não é a fic de niver que te prometi. Sei que sei aniversário já deve ter passado faz tempo e me sinto péssima por isso, mas sua fic é uma longfic e quero deixá-la adiantada antes de começar a postar. Enfim, sem mais delongas, a fic!**

* * *

Dean e Castiel tinham acabado de se amar na cama do quarto do loiro na casa de Bobby. Meses depois do início da luta pela liderança no Céu, Castiel e seu exército finalmente venceram Raphael e seus asseclas graças a uma ajuda de Deus, que voltou para casa e se irritou com a bagunça que Raphael provocou em seu lar. Agora, o moreno enfim podia ficar com seu caçador e não desgrudaria dele tão cedo.

Eles estavam deitados de lado para o colchão e de frente um para o outro com os braços de um presos no corpo do outro quando o anjo rompeu o momento de contemplação mútua que ambos estavam vivendo e perguntou:

-Dean, lembra quando você perguntou que cor eu gosto?

-Claro que eu lembro, anjo. Por quê?

-Porque agora, eu é que quero saber. Que cor você gosta?

-Bem, eu não tinha uma cor favorita até te conhecer. Coincidentemente, minha cor preferida é a dos seus olhos.

-Ah, isso não vale, Dean! Você só está falando isso para me agradar por causa do que eu falei sobre seus olhos!

-Não, Cass. É sério! A cor dos seus olhos é a que mais gosto!

-Ah é, então me explique por quê. - desafiou o anjo com um sorriso.

-Seu desejo é uma ordem, meu anjo. - retrucou o humano com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. - O azul dos seus olhos me tira o fôlego. Eu nunca vi um tom de azul que fosse igual a ele. É tão escuro que beira o azul-marinho e tem um brilho que jamais vi em outros olhos. Quando você me olha, eu sinto como se você estivesse vendo através de mim, como se pudesse enxergar minha alma e isso não tem nada a ver com seus poderes. Mesmo que você fosse humano, eu me sentiria da mesma forma. Seus olhos são intensos, sinceros e falam tudo o que você pensa. E eu sinto que tudo isso não vem de Jimmy, mas de você. Todo esse conjunto me faz amar seus olhos e a intensidade que suas emoções colocam no azul deles, faz com que essa cor seja a minha preferida. Principalmente quando você está excitado, porque o azul deles fica tão escuro que eu me perco neles.

-Ah, Dean... isso foi lindo! - exclamou o moreno com os olhos marejados. E sabe o que eu mais gostei em tudo o que você acabou de falar?

-Não. O que, anjinho?

-É que você está certo, Dean. Tudo o que você vê nestes olhos, não vem de Jimmy. - começou a falar o anjo apontando para suas próprias orbes. - Vem de mim. Os olhos são a única parte deste corpo que não pertencem ao Jimmy, mas a mim.

-Eu sabia! Tinha quase certeza disso desde que você deixou o corpo de Jimmy por algum tempo. Os olhos dele eram muito diferentes. Até pareciam mais claros. - exclamou o caçador com um ar vitorioso.

-E eram, Dean. Os olhos de um anjo têm uma cor mais intensa que os de um humano. Eu nunca tinha visto alguém descrever meus olhos da forma que você acabou de fazer. Foi a descrição mais bela que já vi. Você realmente descreveu os olhos de um anjo.

-Isso porque eu vejo o anjo além do corpo que ele veste, Cass. E sabe por quê? Porque você pode estar usando o corpo de outro ser, mas é você quem eu amo, não Jimmy. Eu olho para esse corpo e é você que eu enxergo, Cass, não Jimmy. E mesmo quando ele estava vivo, era você que eu enxergava quando olhava para o corpo dele. Eu te amo Cass, sempre foi e sempre será você.

-Eu também te amo, Dean! Sempre te amei! Desde que você nasceu! Esse amor só mudou com o passar do tempo. E a intensidade aumentou e continua aumentando a cada dia. E quando você morrer, eu vou ficar ao seu lado no Céu... ou no Inferno.

-E eu vou te esperar, meu anjo. - retrucou o loiro tomando os lábios de seu amado com paixão e sendo correspondido por ele a altura.

O jovem casal se perdeu em beijos e carícias durante o resto da noite. Eles jamais esqueceriam aquela noite em que foram tão sinceros e confessaram seus sentimentos um para o outro da forma mais clara possível. Obviamente, eles não se declararam de forma tão clara novamente, mas não era necessário, pois as palavras que disseram aquela noite estariam para sempre em seus corações.

* * *

**Então, Jen, o que achou? Creio que não ficou a altura da sua, mas dá pro gasto, não? *rói as unhas de nervoso***

**Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


End file.
